


Silver Tears

by xxWinterSoldierxx



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxWinterSoldierxx/pseuds/xxWinterSoldierxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—todo ha sido tan variado, y me agrada, somos tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez, me fascinas, pero...eres un idiota...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hay veces, donde solo queda llorar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver Tears

El sonido del liquido, y el aroma particular del café comenzó a inundar aquel lugar; el dueño de HySy ArtMask Studio se encontraba allí como había acostumbrado hace ya un año, visitar la cafetería todas las mañanas, tomar una que otra taza de café y hablar con la mayor de los Kirishima para luego volver a su estudio a trabajar, esa era su rutina.  
Mas aquel día planeaba hacer algo diferente, por lo cual se levanto del asiente frente al taburete de la cafetería, llamando la atención de las dos personas que trabajaban allí.

— ¿Uta-san? ¿Sucede algo? Nunca se levanta de su asiento hasta después de hablar con Touka.

— No es nada malo, Ayato, simplemente, debo ir a visitar a Ren-chan. Nos veremos luego, mándale saludos a Touka-chan.

Sin más explicación se volteo para salir por la puerta, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de cierta pena que el menor de los hermanos dirigió a su lugar.

Con paso decidido fue caminando por las calles, arreglando de ves en ves los lentes que ocultaban sus ojos, no quería tener problemas de que alguien le viera y llamara a los de CCG, no estaba de humor para aguantar palomas.  
Cerca de 35 minutos abrían pasado hasta llegar a aquel lugar, un lugar algo alejado donde nadie iría, siempre había sido allí donde él y el mayor de cabellos plateados se veían para sus escapadas furtivas.  
Sabía bien que nadie imaginaba que ambos tenían un tipo de relación, tampoco nunca dieron indicios de aquello, preferían mantener todo en secreto y ahorrar problemas.

Con cuidado se sentó, apoyando su espalda sobre una pequeña losa que allí había, quitándose en aquel momento sus lentes, dejando ver su siempre activo Kakugan y fijar su mirada a su frente, dejando que sus labios se estiraran en una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hey, Ren-chan, siento no haberte venido a visitar hace un tiempo, ya sabes, HySy come mucho de mi tiempo, pero bueno... los payasos...los he disuelto, aunque seguro no te interesa mucho, ¿verdad? —Una risa afloro de sus labios al pensar en la cara que Roma y Souta habían puesto cuando dijo de retirarse de aquella organización, Nico e Itori no habían dicho nada por su parte, sabiendo el porque de su decisión. — Touka-chan cada día esta más bella, ella y Ayato se hacen cargo bastante bien de :Re, y cada día se parecen más a ti...ah, no te preocupes, no les he dicho vuestro parentesco, pero físicamente, Ayato esta tomando algo de ti, seguro en unos años se darán cuenta ellos mismos de que eres su tío.

Solo detuvo un momento su relato para elevar su mirada al cielo, el movimiento de las nubes era algo que le calmaba, desde su adolescencia siempre había querido tocar aquellas formas que surcaban el cielo, por lo cual intentaba siempre ir a lugares altos, siendo allí donde comenzó su amistad con el más alto.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando nos encontramos en aquella azotea abandonada? En aquel momento éramos como perro y gato...luchando con uñas y dientes para demostrar quien era el mas fuerte, y mira como terminamos, primero como amigos y luego como amantes, las vueltas de la vida son muy extrañas, ¿verdad? Hemos pasado muchas cosas, Raven, desde peleas que casi nos cuestan la muerte de ambos, nuestra amistad, nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer encuentro sexual, nuestro alejamiento, nuestro reencuentro; todo ha sido tan variado, y me agrada, somos tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez, me fascinas, pero...eres un idiota...

Sin darse cuenta su cuerpo se tenso cuando sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, nunca había llorado hasta ese día...ese fatídico 5 de Mayo.  
En su cabeza comenzó a volver a reproducir aquel día, aquel maldito día donde pudo escuchar la ultima respiración del de cabellos plateados.

Flash back.

— Yomo-san, ¿De verdad tenemos que recoger cadáveres? Es mil veces mas sencillo matar y ya, tsk.  
— Cállate, Ayato, ahora estas en :Re, así que sigue nuestras reglas. —La expresión del mayor no podía verse debido a estar su rostro oculto por su mascara, habían tenido que reponer sus suministros, tanto para ellos como para otros Ghouls que no podían cazar por su cuenta; hace ya unos meses el menor de los Kirishima había llegado tocando su puerta, alegando de dejar al Aogiri, él no había mencionado palabra alguna, mas por dentro se alegraba de poder tener ahora a su segundo sobrino a la vista.  
— Vamos, Ren, debes ser mas amable con Ayato-kun, además, le doy razón, es mas sencillo y divertido cazar. —El particular tono de diversión del líder de Pierrot no se hizo esperar, ganándose un suspiro de fastidio del apodado Raven.  
— Ya basta los tres, solo agarremos todo rápido y ya. —La mayor de los Kirishima llego a elevar la voz, haciendo que los hombres presentes no acotaran ya mas nada, recogiendo del lugar donde estaban todos los cuerpos de los suicidas que allí se encontraban; entre bromas y anécdotas de los hermanos poco a poco comenzaban a terminar, mas de la nada sin darse cuenta un disparo se hizo presente, impactando contra el suelo cercano de los pies del menor de todos.  
— ¡¿Qué carajo fue eso?! —En un movimiento rápido ambos hermanos liberaron sus Kagunes dispuestos a atacar a quien sea que saliera, mas el mayor de todos se puso delante, llamando atención del de tatuajes.  
— ¿Raven? ¿Qué sucede? Son simples palomas, nada de lo cual preocuparnos.  
— Huele bien.

Tras dar un fuerte respiro, Uta bajo su mascara llego a hacer una expresión de sorpresa, aquel aroma...solo podía pertenecer a una paloma en particular, una a la cual todos los Ghouls temían, y que personalmente Yomo detestaba.

— Arima...Kishou.  
— No pensaba que con un entrenamiento de rutina pudiéramos encontrar algo.—De entre los arbustos el mencionado con anterioridad salio, acompañado de unos cuantos investigadores mas mientras acomodaba sus lentes.— Esas mascaras...Raven, NoFace, y los Rabbit...¿Verdad?  
Los cuatro Ghouls no mencionaron palabra alguna, ambos Kirishima sentían el terror pasar por su espina dorsal, el Dios de la muerte del CCG frente a ellos, siempre habían oído de que no hay manera de sobrevivir a una batalla con él, mas no se darían por vencidos, y pensaban luchas hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran.  
Mas no contaron de que el de cabellos plateados tenía otros pensamientos, en los cuales, ninguno de ellos sería herido, no por el asesino de su hermana.

— Mocosos...Salgan de aquí, y no recibiré un no por respuesta.  
— Pero...  
— ¡He dicho que largo de aquí! Y tú...llévatelos y asegúrate de que estén en un lugar seguro. —Aquello fue mencionado en un susurro casi inaudible, volteándose a ver a su compañero del cuarto distrito.

NoFace no sabía que hacer, sabía que lo mejor sería hacer caso a Renji, pero no quería dejarle, bien sabía que él no era débil, pero ya había visto lo mortífero que era Arima con sus ataques. Más no pudo decir nada, simplemente se volteo, tomando las muñecas de los menores, tirando de estos para hacer que corrieran utilizando lo más que podían su velocidad.

— ¡No huyan! —Varios de los investigadores que acompañaban al clase especial asociado Arima habían querido correr hacía donde los demás se había retirado, mas fueron interceptados por el Ghoul que allí quedaba, habiendo este desplegado su Kagune, lanzando una especie de proyectiles para evitar que pudieran seguir a los demás.  
— Su contrincante en este momento...he de ser yo. —Con aquellas palabras sabía que se había sentenciado el mismo, mas no volvería a perder a alguien de su familia, lucharía por aquellos dos niños que eran el tesoro mas preciado que portaba, y también...intentaría proteger al peli negro al cual confío la integridad de sus sobrinos.

_______________________

No supo cuanto tardo hasta llegar a la cafetería :Re, soltando en aquel entonces a ambos chicos, quienes no paraban de quejarse ante él, su mente no estaba en aquel lugar, su mente seguía con su amante, pensando en volver lo mas rápido posible para intentar ayudarle, mas cuando se volteo para ir a la búsqueda de este fue jalado por su ropa.

— ¡Uta-san! ¡Debemos volver! ¡¿Acaso no le importa el señor Yomo?! ¡Hay que ir a ayudarle!  
— ¡Es verdad! ¡Touka tiene razón! ¡Que usted solo piense en su bienestar no significa que debemos dejar en la cuerda floja a Yomo!

Aquello fue el culminante de su paciencia, con brusquedad tomo del cuello de la camiseta al menor de los hermanos, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, siendo por aquella acción tan brusca el causante de que la mascara de este cayera al suelo.

— Escúchame bien, mocoso, no hay persona que se preocupe por Renji más que yo, tú no tienes ni una puta idea de lo que es él para mí, así que cierra la boca, o te lo cerrare yo de un puñetazo, y créeme que tus dientes no frenaran mi golpe. Ustedes dos se quedaran aquí, y no dirán ni pío, porque si a ustedes les pasa algo, Renji no me lo perdonaría, así que siéntense y cállense de una maldita vez.

Apretó los dientes conforme decía aquello, su voz se había vuelto excesivamente carente de emociones, causando que los menores quedaran en silencio, llegando a estar impactados por aquel cambio que había tenido el creador de mascaras.  
Este no tardo en soltar la camiseta del menor, volteándose de nueva cuenta para salir por la puerta del local a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían.

—Renji...Resiste.

[Desde esta parte se pide que pongan en su reproductor, o youtube, la canción Glassy Sky]

Interiormente se repetía que todo estaría bien, después de todo, Renji era un Ghoul bastante fuerte, podría estar contra el Dios de la muerte del CCG; o al menos eso quería creer. Mas con cada paso y salto que daba por los tejados sentía su corazón latir más rápido; cuando mas cerca se encontró llego a sentir el aroma de la sangre, tanto humana como Ghoul, y pudo notar que ya solo quedaba un palpitar en la escena.  
El cabello de su nuca llego a crisparse al llegar y presenciar aquella escena, sangre pintando paredes y césped, los cuerpos de los investigadores yacían sin vida en el suelo atravesados por varios pinchos plateados.  
Sintió sus piernas temblar dando cortos pasos, viendo como a unos metros se encontraba allí rota una particular mascara similar a un cuervo, y cerca de esta, un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, ropas rasgadas, cabello platinado con salpicaduras de sangre, y una débil respiración, cuando pudo reaccionar de que aquel cuerpo pertenecía a su compañero corrió, cayendo de rodillas a su lado mientras sus brazos iban hasta su cuerpo, incorporándolo; su mirada examinaba aquellas heridas que se dispersaban por todo su torso en tanto sus manos temblaban al ver la posibilidad de no poder ayudarle.

— Renji, vamos, abre los ojos, joder...Touka y Ayato están esperándote...¡Renji, joder, despierta!

Su voz resonó por todo aquel lugar desolado, sintiendo sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas que ahora escapaban de sus ojos, mas una sonrisa se hizo presente al notar los parpados del mayor abrirse un poco.

— Uta...has vuelto.  
— Claro que he vuelto, idiota...¿Crees que te dejaría? Ven, te llevare a mi tienda, y te curare, así te recuperaras y —Antes de poder terminar de hablar escucho una particular tos del mayor, viendo como de la boca de este escapaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre, la cual dio de lleno en su rostro, el cual se contorsiono en una pequeña mueca de preocupación y miedo.  
— Uta...Necesito que me hagas un favor. Quiero...que los cuides por mí.  
— ¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! No seas idiota, tu saldrás de esta, tu ya te has enfrentado antes a Arima, tu....tu no puedes dejarme, Renji. —Con cierta fuerza abrazo el cuerpo del mayor contra el propio, enredando sus largos dedos tatuados entre aquellas hebras de plata mientras pequeños sollozos escapaban de sus labios, aunque lo negara, podía sentirlo, podía sentir como el latir de su compañero cada vez era mas lento, y sus respiraciones mas forzadas, como si estuviera luchando por permanecer unos minutos mas con él.— Lo siento, lo siento, no debería haberte dejado...Yo...  
— Cállate...Nunca te lo dije...Te he amado desde el primer día, Uta.

Aquello fue sin duda algo que hizo que su corazón se rompiera por completo, aquellas palabras, fueron algo que hizo que su mente se desconectara, solo volvió en si mismo cuando noto un exhalo y el pulso de su compañero desistió. Sintió su alrededor paralizarse, sabía que ya no podría ayudarle, que no podría hacer nada para que el corazón de Renji volviera a palpitar, y lo detesto, detesto a aquel Ghoul de cabellos plata, detesto el haberse enamorado de él, y detesto el hecho de no poder hacer mas que gritar mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras abrazaba aquel cuerpo inerte con cada vez mas fuerza, como queriendo fundirse con este.

 

Flash Back end

Las lágrimas volvían a hacerse espacio en sus mejillas recordando aquel suceso, en sus manos yacía aquella mascara rota, mirando esta y dejando que una que otra lagrima cayera sobre esta.  
Nunca había podido juntar el valor necesario para tirarla u enterrarla, no, nunca podría hacerlo, era lo único que le quedaba de aquel hombre de seria expresión, que sin intentarlo se había introducido muy dentro en su vida.  
No noto como la poca piel que tenía expuesta y sus ropajes empezaron a mojarse hasta sentir una ventisca sacudir su cabello, el cielo de un momento a otro se había oscurecido y lloraba con él. Solo se acomodo un poco en aquel lugar, fijándose en aquella losa en la que se había mantenido apoyado, detallando con la yema de sus dedos las letras que conformaban el’’Yomo Renji’’, volviendo a derrumbarse en si mismo al momento, apoyando la mascara que aun sostenía sobre aquella lapida, dejando que su rostro reposara sobre el dorso de su mano mientras el llanto le ganaba.

Solo un detalle se le pasaba por alto al de cabellos oscuros, un cierto destello plateado casi imperceptible detrás de él, acercándose paso a paso hasta donde se encontraba, y arrodillándose ante él comenzó a tomar una forma que bien conocía, y que sin que se diera cuenta siempre le seguía a todas partes.

Aquel destello tenía una forma que era bien conocido por este, aquel por quien lloraba en aquel momento no hacía mas que mostrarse de aquella manera, pero que nadie podía siquiera verlo, solo un simple viento frío parecía acompañarle en su forma astral, mas aun así, eso no le evitaba estar pendiente de cuidar de las personas que dejo atrás aquel día.

—Uta...Todo estará bien. —Sabía que el nombrado no le escucharía, por lo cual, resignándose elevo una de sus manos, limpiando, o haciendo el intento de secar aquellas lagrimas que corrían por las pálidas mejillas del ajeno, viendo como este daba un pequeño temblor ante el frío que recorrió su cuerpo. Sabía bien que no podía manifestarse, menos el tocar a otros, pero no había podido evitarlo, el deseo de volver a sentir su calida piel le había ganado, pero al menos, ya podría irse, estando feliz de que la persona a la cual le entrego todo de manera silenciosa, estuviera bien y cuidando de lo que quedaba de su familia— No llores...porque todo...todo. —No había podido terminar la frase, cuando esta misma fue complementada para su sorpresa por el de cabello azabache, el cual levanto su mirada al cielo al murmurar aquellas palabras que hicieron que su corazón no físico volviera a latir.  
—Todo estará bien, Renji.

El viento volvió a azotar con fuerza su rostro, haciendo que sus cabellos volaran en todas direcciones, pero ya nada podría borrar aquella sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios, tal vez estaba loco, pero él lo había sentido, aquella caricia, no pertenecía a nadie más que a su amado, y aquello, solo le animaba a continuar.

**Author's Note:**

> Es el primer fanfic que he de publicar, espero sus criticas, buenas o malas, así pueden ayudarme a crecer en esto que es la escritura.


End file.
